The New Generation
by LinnaK
Summary: A new generation of students enter Hogwarts including James Potter and the other children of Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and others along with some OC characters. Bad summary. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: A Perfect Little Girl

Chapter 1: A Perfect Little Girl

Ellie looked at the pictures. The first picture was from when she was six and a half, the day she was adopted. Her smile had been wide that day, while she stood there in a soft crimson robe, her hair a mess. That was the best day of her life, it was the day she was finally the one who had been noticed, instead of one of the other hundred kids at the agency. Each time someone visited they would all wake up early, and try to make themselves look more presentable. Then the family would either leave or choose a couple of them to take home.

At first the children would keep in touch with the others at the agency, and tell the others all about their new lives. Some were luckier than others. Ellie's friend Natalie had moved into a huge mansion in Switzerland, her friend Sierra into a tiny shack on the coast. Everyone was grateful, no matter where they ended up. If you asked Sierra if she was happy with her life, Sierra would be the first to tell you her life was amazing, with a loving mother and father who worked with some of the animals on the coast. Natalie lived with a dad who was head of a department in the ministry of magic and even though she could have anything she wanted, she wasn't happy because her dad was always at work.

Ellie's friends disappeared one by one, and soon she was one of the fifteen left who had been there since '05. Her mother had brought her to the agency when she was just barely born, she couldn't have been more than a month old. She didn't know what her true birthday was though, and she never would. The story went that her mother left and was never heard from again. Her mother had wanted to come get her someday, but she didn't within five years and after that Ellie was put up for adoption so she would have at least a chance at happiness.

She looked at the next picture, in it she had on a huge blue pointed hat falling into her eyes, with a huge flashing seven. She was sitting on a miniature broom that went up to six feet in the air. She had been living with her family for only 6 months then, but had already completely accepted them. That day her parents had invited over some of the other little magical children that lived nearby, and Ellie had made some of her first friends outside of the agency that day.

There were pictures of her with her friends Lucinda, Jamie and Amanda. There were pictures of her with her parents traveling around the world (their favorite pastime). There were pictures of her riding her first real broomstick, and meeting her relatives for the first time. There were pictures from her trips to America, Ireland, and Egypt. There were six pictures from the orphanage, each with an unsmiling girl dressed all in grey, each taken at year intervals from when she arrived at the agency.

"Ellie, are you ready?" asked Celesta, Ellie's mother. Ellie startled out of her reverie and yelled back "Yes!"

Today Ellie would be going to Diagon Alley with Lucinda and Jamie; they would be getting their things for Hogwarts. Hogwarts. Ellie felt her stomach drop, what if Luci, Jamers, and her weren't all sorted into the same house? It would be awful. They had been connected at the hip ever since Ellie's seventh birthday. There was also Amanda, her dad was a muggle and her mom a witch, they had all assumed that Amanda was a witch too, but when the letter from Hogwarts didn't come they knew it wasn't so. Now Amanda was enrolled in a public school for muggles so that she could fit into her father's world.

When Ellie, Luci, and Jamers had first gotten the letter they had run to meet up with each other and talk about it. They hadn't even asked Amanda whether or not she had one, they had just assumed, and they had assumed wrong.

Now Amanda would barely even look at any of them, and her favorite activity had become staying in her room and wondering how anything could have gone wrong. All three of them had tried in their own ways to make it up to her. Luci had climbed through her second story window and tried to cheer her up at night. Jamie had made her ginger cookies, just like she loved them, with her name spelled out on each one. Ellie had just gone and tried to talk to her. None of it had made any difference.

And now Ellie would be leaving, without Amanda. It had hurt Ellie more than anyone else, she had been closer to Amanda then the other two, and had known her the longest. She wouldn't forgive herself for what had happened.

Ellie rubbed her eyes; she had been up half the night talking to Lucinda and Jamie. They all seemed to want different things. Ellie wanted to go and looked at the animals in Anastasia's Animal Wonders, Lucinda wanted to look for love potions in Wicked Mysteries, and Jamie wanted to look in Weasly's Wizard Wheezes. They also had to get their uniforms, books and other supplies for school.

The girls started by going to the book store, and they each got all the books on the list. Jamie was tempted by a book on invisibility but decided against it once they all disappeared. Next, they went to get fitted for their uniforms. They all got phials, telescopes, cauldrons, and scales. Soon, all they had left was their wands. Ancient Ollivander still owned the wand shop and Lucinda's mother talked to him freely about the time she had gotten her wand. He started testing each of the girls with different wands. Lucinda got a willow wand that had a thestral hair and was about 13" long. Jamie got a cherry wand with unicorn hair that was 10". Ellie's wand was gorgeous rosewood; it was 8" and contained dragon heartstring. The three girls kept waving their wands around and seeing the marvelous thinks that happened while Ollivander kept trying to tell them that the wands were dangerous and they should be more careful.

Then the girls got to go to their stores of choice. They started with Wicked Mysteries were Lucinda found a potion that was bubbling and was bright pink, it promised that anyone who ate it would fall madly in love with the instigator. It stated that it would work in cookies, cakes, drinks, and any other edible item. Lucinda bought three bottles, saying the more the merrier.

After that, they moved on to Anastasia's Animal Wonders. It was amazing, there were rats, cats, dogs, frogs, toads, mice, lizards, and many creatures they had never even seen or heard of. A dog, looking identical to a black Labrador except for the fact that it was about one-eighth of the size it should be, stared up at Ellie with mournful eyes. Lucinda stared entranced as the turquoise rats started making a rat pyramid then jumping off and running in figure eights. Jamie was holding a creamy white kitten that was cuddling into Jamie. They all started to walk out, agreeing it was all too expensive, but before long they had all run back into the store and started forking out all of their savings. It cost them more than they had thought it would, what with animal beds and cages, food and treats. By the time they left the store the only one with a penny to speak of was Lucinda, who was richer then Jamie and Ellie put together.

Despite this, they went to Weasly's Wizard Wheezes, since they could always use a good laugh. When they arrived, they could hear loud music pumping in the background, they walked in and Lucinda soon disappeared, going to the area _just for witches_ where everything that had to do with romance was kept. Jamie looked at the candies, as she was known for having a sweet tooth. Ellie wandered around taking in everything and loving this world that she was part of. She wasn't watching where she was going, and suddenly, she found herself lying on the floor next to a black-haired brown-eyed boy. She could feel a blush starting across her cheeks.

"Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going…" she stuttered.

"No problem." replied the boy. Then he held out his hand "I'm James."

"Ellie, Ellie Black," she got out a few more words.

"As in Sirius Black?" asked the boy, James.

"I have no idea, I was adopted when I was seven, before that I just lived at the agency."

Ellie continued her awkward conversation with James, he showed her around the joke shop, which apparently one of his uncles owned. She discovered that he would also be starting his first year at Hogwarts, and he would be the first in the family. After about an hour Jamie found her and started telling her they had to go. She headed back to the Leaky Cauldron with Jamie and Luci and they stayed up half the night talking about how excited they were to be going to Hogwarts.

The next morning they headed back home, with two weeks to go until school started.


	2. Chapter 2: Friendship Should Last Foreve

Chapter 2: Friendship Should Last Forever

Ellie watched as her mother held up her wand, and a purple bus pulled up.

The bus was filled with underage wizards on their way to Hogwarts and their parents. Ellie climbed onto the bus with her mother Celesta, Lucinda and Jamie. The only seats left were on the third floor and none of them were together so Lucinda, Jamie and Ellie hung precariously onto the railing on the stairs as the bus started to move. They started talking non-stop about the houses they wanted to be in. Jamie said something about how her mother had been in Hufflepuff, Lucinda talked about how Ravenclaw would be wonderful, and she would finally feel as though she could measure up to her parents expectation, and Ellie talked about how Gryffindor seemed the most exciting house. They were all afraid of getting sorted into Slytherin, because they had all heard from Lucinda's brother Alban that's where all the rotten people were sorted. Jamie and Ellie had always thought that Alban was stuck up and awful to Lucinda, but Lucinda thought of him as a saint and would hear nothing of it.

They all heard a sharp crack and gripped the railing even tighter, their faces starting to turn white. Soon they had to move and grip one of the seats, because the knight bus had become so full of people. Their legs were starting to ache and when the bus stopped in front of Kings Cross Station they gave a sigh of relief and grabbed their bags.

It was still an hour before the train left and Ellie started to explore the station. She got a hot chocolate, and gossiped with Lucinda and Jamie about their neighbors. Celesta kept encouraging the three of them to get moving. They ran through Platforms Nine and Ten and soon found themselves on the other side, a giant red train puffing out toxic black steam in front of them.

Ellie gave her mother a quick hug and started running with Lucinda and Jamie to get seats. They found an empty compartment and sat down. They kept the doors open, but no one joined them and soon the train started moving. Ellie waved one last time as the train began to gain speed.

After a couple of hours a woman came around, selling all sorts of sweets. Ellie bought pumpkin pasties, her weakness. Lucinda got everything that contained chocolate, and Jamie, always the brave one, got Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans. As the sky started to get dark they changed into their robes, and started worrying about the sorting. They guessed what it could be, Alban had refused to tell them, and became more and more nervous.

Once they reached the school Lucinda was shaking with fear that she wouldn't measure up to her _fantastic_ brother and Jamie was hugging her books, hoping that would somehow help her remember everything. They got into ancient looking rowboats and looked up at the huge sparkling castle that was Hogwarts. During the boat trip their boats rose out of the water and started floating through a gap in the cliff wall. All the first years gaped in amazement, and when their boats landed softly on the grass a few of them screamed.

An awkward looking man led all of the first years into a bright great hall, and they all waited, anticipating the sorting.


	3. Chapter 3: A Surprise

Chapter 3: A Surprise

"We are ready for you," said the man, who according to the girl next to Ellie was Professor Longbottom, who taught Herbology. The nervous first years walked out into the great hall.

Professor Longbottom smiled in a comforting way "I will call you up, you will put on the sorting hat, and you will be sorted into your house."

"Abbot, Amelia," at this name a great smile broke out onto the Professor's face. The hat sat on the girl's head for a few minutes before shouting out "Hufflepuff!"

The sorting continued but Ellie didn't hear anything, as she made a vow with her friends to stay friends no matter what happened with the sorting.

"Black, Ellie," Ellie whispered a few more words to her friends before rushing up and nearly tripping over her own feet as she went up to the hat. She put it on and it slipped down her forehead, making it so she couldn't see. The hat took only seconds to choose and soon shouted out "Gryffindor!"

The sorting went on and on, and it seemed as though it would never get to Jamie and Lucinda. There seemed to be an even mix between the houses and a few first years sat next to Ellie, but she was too intent on the sorting to say anything to them.

"Meyers, Jamie," Ellie watched as Jamie walked up to the hat, pale. The second the hat touched Jamie's head it shouted out "Ravenclaw!"

Ellie's head sunk into her hands. "Potter, James," the boy from the joke shop was sorted into Gryffindor, but Ellie was watching Lucinda with unblinking eyes and didn't even hear him say hi.

"Roberts, Lucinda," Ellie crossed her fingers under the table, even though she didn't believe in luck, especially when it had to do with magic, "Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted out after a few minutes.

Ellie should have expected this. It had always been Ellie and Amanda. Jamie and Lucinda. She had only started trying to fit in with them after Amanda hadn't gotten a letter. They had been friends, but Luci and Jamie had always been best friends. Amanda had been so close with Ellie that people would get them mixed up, even though they looked nothing alike.

When the food appeared Ellie barely noticed it, and didn't take a thing, a girl named Lucy Weasly, sitting next to Ellie, tried to talk to her. Ellie rudely brushed the girl off and mumbled something about what was the way to the bathroom and left. In the bathroom she took out a tiny notebook and pen out of her pocket.

On a new page she started writing,

_Dear Mandi,_

_ I already miss you so much. I have been sorted into Gryffindor, Luci and Jamie into Ravenclaw. I'll visit you for Christmas and Easter, how was your first day of school? I would rather be there with you! I'm so sorry about what happened. Please respond Mandi, please. Otherwise, I don't know how I will be able to get through this school year. It's only the first night and already I'm breaking down. Please._

_Love,_

_Your best friend, Ellie Black_

Ellie ripped the page out of her notebook and promised herself she would send it the next morning, after that she returned to the feast, her appetite back. The main courses were gone, but the table was filled with deserts. Her eyes immediately strayed over to a delicious looking pumpkin pie, and took a huge slice. She turned to the girl sitting next to her, Lucy (not to be confused with Lucinda) and started talking, hoping she would be able to make up for the way she had acted when she first met the girl who would be one of her roommates for the next seven years.

The headmaster of the school, Minerva McGonagall, made some announcements and then all the students were sent up to bed. A Prefect, someone named Amara Thomas led the Gryffindor first years to their tower. Ellie gawked at all of the ghosts and pictures that kept talking to them, unable to answer. She had known about magic her whole life, but had never completely submerged in the magical network. She had never been to the ministry of magic, or gone to wizarding villages before Diagon Alley.

She had been homeschooled with Lucinda, Amanda and Jamie by her mother Celesta from when they were 6 until they were 11, so she would know the basics. They had shopped for food and day-to-day supplies in the muggle village they lived near. She had seen her parents using regular kitchen and house cleaning magic around her house, but had never seen them on the job. The sheer amount of magic at Hogwarts amazed her.

When they reached the common room she went in with the others. Amara showed her and the other girl first years to their dorm rooms. There were about fifty new first years in Hogwarts, and there were about 12 people for each bedroom. She looked at the lists on the two first year girls room, scanning them for her name. She found her name on the door to the second room, and was pleased to see that Lucy Weasly's was too.

She looked around the room and found her trunk had already been taken up. She talked to the other girl's in her room, including Arriya Williams, Lucy, and Mira Genie. She immediately called a top bunk in the room and started unpacking her stuff and putting it into a dresser. When she first looked in the dresser she noticed that it seemed to be rather large. She stared into it and reached her hand back, it didn't seem to have an end. She closed the drawer and looked at the tiny dresser, shook her head, reminded herself she was at Hogwarts, and continued to put her stuff away.

She talked with the other girls late into the night. They started to fall asleep one by one. When no one else was talking Ellie started to drift off, imagining the great year she was going to have at Hogwarts. So much could change in one night.


	4. Chapter 4: First Day

Chapter 4:

"Rawrrrrrr," Ellie woke up with a jolt and saw that the lion painted on the wall seemed to have awoken.

"Oh, you've woken up! Finally, I've been up for ages." Lucy said. Her hair was wet as though she had already taken a shower, she was wearing her uniform, and her school bag lay packed on her bed, her schedule on top.

Ellie pulled herself out of bed and watched as the other girls started to pull themselves up. She went and took a shower, drying herself off with one of the red towels edged in gold she found in the bathroom. She quickly ran a brush through her long white blonde hair, glanced in the mirror and ran back to her room. She put on her new uniform and threw her books into her bag.

Mira Genie and Carly Forbes had gotten up while Ellie was getting ready, but Arriya Williams was still fast asleep. Everyone was trying to wake her but she wouldn't budge so they decided to leave her and get her after breakfast. The ceiling overhead was cloudy and overcast, but everyone in the room was smiling. Just as the girls sat down, hundreds of owls flew into the great hall and dropped letters on peoples' plates. A bright purple envelope dropped on Lucy's plate, and Lucy quickly opened it, read it, and shoved it into her pocket.

The food appeared, just as it had last night. Ellie, who always had a tiny appetite in the morning, had only pumpkin juice and a bit of oatmeal. Professor Longbottom, who was head of Gryffindor, started handing out schedules to all the Gryffindors.

Ellie had charms, transfiguration, and defense against the dark arts, history of magic, potions and arithmancy every day. She also had English twice a week, Herbology twice, astronomy once, flying once, and either romance or ancient languages three times. She compared her schedule with Lucy and was please to discover she had charms and potions at the same time. She read over the requirements and then quickly decided she would take romance languages instead of ancient languages, since she would have much more use for them in the future.

Carly went to try to wake Arriya up, but had no success. Ellie and Lucy headed off to charms while Carly went to Potions and Mira went to Transfiguration. The wizard teaching the class was tall with black hair and eyes. He waited until about 5 minutes into the class and then took role.

"Black, Ellie,"

"Here"

"McClure, Noah,"

"Here"

"Littleton, David,"

"Here"

"Meyers, Jamie,"

"Here"

"Potter, James,"

"Here"

"Roberts, Lucinda,"

"Here"

"Scamander, Lorcan,"

"Here"

"Scamander, Lysander,"

"Here"

"Williams, Arriya,"

Only silence meant this name, so he continued.

"Weasly, Lucy,"

"Here"

He proceeded to put away the role sheet and turn back to them. "I am Professor Lupin, and will be your teacher of Charms for your first three years at Hogwarts."

"Charms is one of the most important classes you will take at Hogwarts, it is the root for almost all other classes."

"I will expect all of you to do the best you can in this class, each week you will read one chapter from The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 and throughout the week you will learn the spells from the previous week."

"You will also learn some other spells that are not included in the book but that I consider necessary."

"Many careers require an OWL in charms, so this class is very important."

"Does everyone have a copy of The Standard Book of Spells?"

One of the students, Noah, Ellie reminded herself, raised his hand.

As the teacher turned around Ellie's eyes opened wide as his hair turned bright turquoise. She heard Lucy gasp. She saw a glint in the teachers now muddy brown eyes, and saw that he had planned this.

"I am a Metamorphmagus, however eventually you will all be able to cause the same effect using charms." Everyone sat up straighter in their chairs.

Just as he finished saying this Arriya rushed in, apologized, and sat down next to Lucy.

In charms they read the Intro to The Standard Book of Spells. Professor Lupin demonstrated a charm that lifted up his quill and caused it to right the words he wanted it to. He told them all it was one of the most helpful spells he had ever learned, and couldn't be used during exams. Next he passed out locks and keys and they all tried to open the lock without keys using the spell "Alohamora." The only person who succeeded was Jamie, who looked exceedingly pleased with herself and went up to the teacher's desk with Lucinda to show him.

Before any of them knew it the class had ended. Lucy headed off to Arithmancy and Ellie went to Transfiguration. As she was walking Lucinda and Jamie caught up with her. "Ellie, why couldn't you be sorted into Ravenclaw?" asked Lucinda in a belittling tone. Ellie just shrugged, tears pulling at the corner of her eyes. "We might not see you as much Ellie, because we'll never eat with you and you can't come to our common room. It's not our fault though." Lucinda said in the same tone. Jamie looked as though this wasn't what she had planned to say, but was too loyal to Lucinda to say anything against it, then they both turned and walked away.

In transfiguration, the teacher, Professor Shinwa, had them take almost six pages of notes in the first half hour of class. Then she handed out twigs and had those all try to turn them into matches. To Ellie's great surprise she was the only one who succeeded, and the teacher showed it to the class. Then the teacher changed her pointy black hat into a canary yellow songbird, and then turned it back.

In potions Ellie brewed a simple potion with Lucy. While actually it was more like Lucy brewed a potion and tried to keep Ellie from botching it terribly, Ellie had just found her worst subject. At lunch all the Gryffindor first years sat together and talked about how great, awful and surprising their classes had been.

After lunch Ellie went to History of Magic where she had the most amazing teacher, Professor Owens. He had the students take notes and told amazing stories about the past. He also gave them a talk about how many wizards abused their powers and the affect that had on the world for both muggles and wizards alike.

In Arithmancy everyone worked out of books and Ellie finished early since she had always been able to go through math problems quickly. In Herbology they learned about different plants and learned how to identify them. In Romance Languages They elected which language they would start with (there was Italian, French and Spanish), and then the teacher wrote notes on the board and they all struggled with pronunciation. In English a test was given to each of the students, and they were all told that it would be graded that night and they would find out whether or not they had passed and could skip the first, second or third year the next day (since to succeed in the wizarding world you had to have a good grasp of writing and language). They were told that if they passed the test for all three years of English then during the time of that class they would have free time.

At the end of the day Arriya went to detention, because she had been so late to class, Carly talked about how she was in love with the Charms teacher, Lucy sat down and started struggling through her Arithmancy homework, Mira immediately fell asleep and Ellie wrote a new letter to Amanda, deciding her first one had been too depressing.

_Dear Amanda,_

_I have four new roommates; their names are Mira Genie, Arriya Williams, Carly Forbes and Lucy Weasly. We learned so much in the first day, I don't know how I will remember it all when exams come around. I miss you so much. How did your first day go?_

_The school is so big that I have already gotten lost twice today, and I don't know how anyone can find their way around. How is Celesta? I'm visiting you for Christmas and Easter. _

_I hope you're alright, remember everything can change!_

_Sincerely, _

_Your Best Friend Ellie_


End file.
